


Outdoor Lights

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Outdoor Lights (Dec 4)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Tony x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 1





	Outdoor Lights

Tony was in charge of the lights outside every year so of course you knew it would be interesting. He always tried to top himself from the year before. It started getting out of hand. He was a big kid who obviously loved this time of year as much as you. If it wasn’t for Pepper he’d probably go so overboard that the city would have to upgrade controls on the main power grid. See the lights when he got done that night was the most amazing sight you’d ever seen. Tony definitely outdid himself this year.


End file.
